


Photograph Worth A Million

by lazura234



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Cooking, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Memories of the Past, Middle School, Original Character(s), Parent Death, Photography, Promises, Slice of Life, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad always told me, that a once in a lifetime photograph can never be sold. Reminding me to treasure the memory held in this single picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Photo -Childhood ARC-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

_As a child, curiosity always seemed to peak interest. Seeing the peaceful days pass by without a single worry. Though in the end, this was where everything started._

_Grasping onto a dream I never once thought about until I saw one of the precious treasures fade away before me._

* * *

"Shizuka!" Sitting up from the comforting couch, I spied a raven-haired woman holding a little bundle of joy in her arms as she tried to lull the child to sleep. Adorning a light blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. Her pretty caramel orbs fixed on me, "Could you call your dad in? It's almost time fore dinner, and your sister Shiki is quite hungry!"

"Okay, mom." I complied. Taking small careful steps toward the door leading to the backyard. 

“Dad...?” I blinked for a few times before closing the screen door behind me, “What in the world are you doing?”

There standing in the middle of the yard was none other than good old dad, a blonde clad in a grey hoodie and pants, holding what looked like a camera. However it wasn’t like the ones mom used for my birthday parties nor the ones my friends use for school. It was rather…peculiar.

Lowering the strange camera to his waist level, the said person turned over to me smiling as he closed his chocolate colored eyes, “Oh I’m just taking a picture of the sky.”

“The sky?” Confused, I raised my head. Staring aimlessly at the ever changing hues of blue to a palette of orange. Reminding me that it was almost nearing nighttime. Although, I had absolutely no clue as to what it meant. The colors of the sky had no meaning to the little girl watching them, “I don’t get it…”

I frowned in disappointment. Somewhat wanting to know of what he's talking about.

“Hm?” My dad hummed as he placed a hand atop of my hair, ruffling it like there was no tomorrow, “Don’t worry, Shizuka…maybe one day you’ll find out your own meanings to the changes in scenery.”

Maybe one day, he’d always tell me. As I attempt to solve the riddle hidden behind his words to which made no sense to me.

_What if…_

_I never find the answer to them?_

_The possibilities are endless._


	2. 2nd Photo -Childhood ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

_My name is Takara Shizuka._

_The daughter of Takara Yuuya and Takara Reika. Sister to the two year old bundle of joy known as Takara Shiki._

_Many people say I resemble my mom in appearance-wise. Shoulder-length raven colored hair and caramel orbs to match._

_Though apparently my attitude is that of my dad. Silent, yet goes at a easy pace-like manner._

_My dad works as a photographer while my mom is a...a...?_

* * *

I bit my tongue as I struggled to write the next part of the writing assignment. We're supposed to write an essay about ourselves and then talk to the class as an introduction. Pushing myself out of the chair by my desk, I head straight downstairs for mom. 

As usual, she was watching her daily ritual Oha-Asa to find out whether today's her lucky or not so lucky day.

"Mom," I called out to her.

"Mhm?" She mumbled, clearly listening to what I was saying.

"What's the job you work as?" It's embarrassing, but she never did tell me what her job is. 

Turning the television off, she glanced over to me, "My job...? I'm a social worker right now, but you know what Shizuka. Did you know that I was a former manager for a national basketball team?" 

"Manager?" I stared at my mom in confusion, "What's a manager?" 

"Well a manager is someone who works together with the coach of the team. Assist in the player's training regimen, help provide drinks and food to replenish their energy, preparing towels, first aid care in case of injury-"

"Wow, you did all of that?!" I sputtered in surprise at how much work mom had to do with a basketball team, "Does that mean you're still a manager?"

"No, Shizuka, that was my old job." Mom pointed out while poking my forehead, "I'm a social worker right now helping many people with their personal problems."

My tone dimmed a bit,"oh..."

"So why did you ask?" Mom sent a look of wonderment. I thus explained to her the point of my question,"My writing essay is to talk about ourselves and then tell the class as a way to get to know others." 

"I see. That's an interesting way of getting to know others." 

I nodded in agreement, "...Do you think I'll be able to make more friends?" 

"I'm sure, after all you're a very gentle person." My mom placed a hand against my cheek, "Just don't be too soft spoken, otherwise bullies and other people will look down on you. You need to be strong, don't show any sign of fear...okay, Shizuka?"

"Yes, mom." I gave her a small smile as she rubbed my cheek. 


	3. 3rd Photo -Childhood ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

_Take a deep breath...and then breathe out._

"Haaah....hoo...haaaah...hooo." Today's the day I have to introduce myself to the class with my essay. I _hope I don't mess up, but I do have Nino-chan with me._

Yamazaki Nino, a bubbly girl who recently moved into my neighborhood two years ago, just when my little sister was born. Two brown pig-tails held by black ribbons, and beautiful vibrant green orbs to match. My mom told me that Nino and her brother Haruki, who was four years older than us, are half Japanese through the Dad while half American through their Mom. She's rather tom boyish, and is quite demanding when it comes to playing sports.  

She sends me a thumbs up to me from her desk, as the teacher called me up to the front of the class, "Takara Shizuka-san, your next."

Getting up slowly, I took slow steps. Once I made it, my legs felt like jello. Gripping the pages of my essay, I began my introduction. 

* * *

  _My name is Takara Shizuka._

_The daughter of Takara Yuuya and Takara Reika. Sister to the two year old bundle of joy known as Takara Shiki. I like reading different types of books, eating rainier cherries with my sister, and cooking alongside my mom. Speaking of my mom...._

_Many people say I resemble my mom in appearance-wise. Shoulder-length raven colored hair and caramel orbs to match._

_Though apparently my attitude is that of my dad. Silent, yet goes at a easy pace-like manner and a kind person._

_My dad works as a photographer while my mom is a social worker._

_They're both hardworking and strong in the jobs they do._

_I hope to one day be just like them when I grow up, and help everyone as a social worker or a photographer!_

_Not only that..._

* * *

"I want to make as many memories with everyone." I uttered as my final sentence.  

Tearing my gaze away from the written pages in my hands, I find some people in the class giving me a smile. Some bored. Some nervous as much as I am. However the warm applause reassured me that I introduced myself well to the class.

"Excellent, Takara-san!" The teacher congratulated me while I handing her the essay. I left the front of the class for the comforts of my assigned seat, "Now let's see who's next..."

"See!" Nino's loud whisper sounded from behind my chair, "I told you you'll do fine!" 

"Ehehe..." I sent my friend a grin. 

_Another peaceful day at school passes by without a care in the world..._

_At this time, Nino and I were in fifth grade._

_Simply_

_A Calm Before a Raging Storm._


	4. 4th Photo -Childhood ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked, while letting Shiki hold my hand in her car seat. She blinked a few times, until I felt small fingers grip onto mine. Gurgling, Shiki made a toothless smile upon grasping my hand. 

"We're going to see a dear old friend of mine." Mom hummed a bit as she wondered to herself.

_I wonder how Masa-chan is doing? I haven't seen her since Shizuka's birth...then again she is a part of biker gang, so I shouldn't worry too much. Although, Masa-chan did vow to be a good godmother to Shizuka._

* * *

"We're here!" Mom announced, causing me to wake up from my sleep. Squinting, I tried to fight the yawn attempting to escape my lips. Stretching for a few minutes, the door revealed my mom's excited expression. 

 "Who are we meeting?" I questioned. I wasn't sure of the person my mom called an old friend. However, mom sounded really happy to see this friend. 

"Her name is Araki Masako, your godmother!" I see, my godmother. I never met her until now, I wonder what kind of person she is, "Oh...there she is!"

As I got out, I saw a woman no taller than my mom bearing long raven colored hair. For a second she could've resembled my mom if it weren't for her blue eyes...

Wearing a black suit and a white polo shirt.

Though the wooden sword she held kind of intimidated me. 

Serious expression + Business Suit+ wooden sword = Fearsome Independent Woman. 

I calculated in my head.

"Rei," The woman called out to mom, who was carrying Shiki out of the car while the lady guided us inside her house, "It's been awhile." 

"Of course!" Mom sent a pout to the serious faced lady known as Araki Masako, "Masa-chan, you hardly visit me anymore, and I want to know why!"

Her eyes narrowed to mom, "Coach recommended me to become the coach of a high school in Akita called Yosen...not only that I ended up being the Physical Education teacher for the school. It's tiring enough as it is. I barely even have time to manage care on my motorcycle." 

"You're still riding that, Masa-chan?" Araki nodded in response, "Are you finally dating Gen Gen or Katsun?"

Araki sighed, "No. Why would I even care for those two? I don't need anymore annoyances in my life."

_Masa-chan...poor Gen Gen and Katsun..._

Reika felt bad for the two guys of the basketball team she used to be a part of. 

"What happened to Tora, Eiji, and Mabo?" Reika thus proceeded to ask, since Araki seemed to be still in contact with the other guys, "They've only been sending me New Year's and Birthday cards!" 

"Well, that's because the others have also settled down to becoming coaches and teachers of other schools. The only one who isn't a coach is Aida, he became a sports trainer and currently has his own gym I believe." 

"Is that so?" _It seems like Tora...he would never become a coach. He even stated, "I won't ever coach anyone without any payment!"_

Reika mentally sighed.

_Ahh...memories._

"So...you're Shizuka?" I froze, a little bit scared of what she was going to say about me. Closing my eyes, I only find a hand placed against my head. A warm hand patted atop of hair, opening one eye I practically gaped at Araki-san's expression.

A smile. One in which people wouldn't have expected out of the woman. 

"You've grown a lot."

_Araki-san was my mom's friend during the time she was a manager for the national basketball team. Apparently she felt the need to protect mom from the guys of the men's basketball team despite already dating my dad, who was working part-time as a sports photographer intern at the time. Even so, they were close friends. Their relationship reminded of Nino-chan and I, except they acted as if they were sisters._

_It's too bad this kind atmosphere._

_Won't last for long._


	5. 5th Photo -Childhood ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

_September 13, 20XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went into an argument with Nino-chan...because of her injury. A few days ago, Nino-chan was competing in a junior basketball match outside of school. However, she ended up getting her leg strained in the process of passing the basketball after being slammed by another player. She was going to beat up the person who made her get injured, but I stopped her before she could do so. In the end, that injury-_

* * *

I stopped writing in my diary the minute loud knocks sounded from behind my door.

"Shizuka..." It was dad's voice, the tone of his voice was different. A strange feeling entered me. 

The word for that strange feeling...was none other than-

Opening the door, I was face to face with dad. He was wearing the demon fox mask mom had bought for him when we went to the last summer festival. 

"Dad?" 

Speaking behind his mask, I could hear him gulp before uttering these words, "Your mom..."

_**Fear.** _

_**Tears.** _

_**Breaking.** _

_**Shattered into multiple pieces.** _

_**One of the warm treasures I called Mom.** _

"Has passed away." 

_**Left a heavy burden on our family, Araki-san, and her old friends.** _

* * *

_**A Week Later** _

* * *

The sky was grey. Droplets of rain danced around the verdant area, as my mask-wearing dad...my little sister grasping onto dad's arm...and I held a small bouquet of flowers.

**Forget-Me-Not.**

_This is the only flower I can call true love._

Dad told me a while ago, Mom preferred this particular flower more than an red rose which also held a similar meaning in the language of flowers.  

Kneeling down, I placed the bouquet beside the gravestone labeled with Mom's full name and the message Dad decided on.

**_Takara Reika_ **

**_June 15,19XX- September 13, 20XX_ **

**_A treasured Daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife, and Mother._ **

.

.

.

.

During her funeral, dad couldn’t bear to show his face to us. To the point of keeping on the demon fox mask from the summer festival  for two whole weeks in order to sort out his feelings. I didn’t want to bother him. After all, Shiki and I resembled our mom by our appearance. Yet, sometimes I wonder as to why he decided to smile again. The minute he removed that mask, my dad…

Was happily smiling.

Smiling right in front of a picture of mom. That one picture of mom, standing below a shady tree as she greeted the photographer a cheerful expression.

“I’ll take care of them…Reika.” He stated to the picture as the incense burned strongly, “Please continue to watch over us.”

_Dad…_

I silently thought as I backed away from the door, and headed straight for my room. Burning the image into my mind.  

* * *

**_Takara Yuuya’s Point of View_ **

* * *

Reika. 

Neither of us expected you to leave us this early. 

The girls…

Shiki, was too young to understand your departure…while Shizuka, put up a brave face after realization had hit. 

…

You know, Reika…

Do you remember that time? 

The time at the last summer festival?

You said my smile resembled a sly fox, so you bought me a demon fox mask for a mere laugh or two. Well…here I am. Standing before your picture. Wearing the very same mask. 

…

You know Tora and Araki paid their condolences last week. They didn’t believe it at first, until they saw your picture frame added to the altar. However, I’m surprised that Tora decided to become a sports trainer while the other five became a coach for a high school basketball club. Tora stated that he refuses to coach for a high school basketball club for free…I guess his conceited nature can never be extinguished. 

…

I know. I know quite well, Reika. 

It’s ridiculous for me to continue hiding my face with this mask for two weeks, but…it’s so hard. 

Facing them, and showing them this ugly face hidden behind the mask. 

I don’t want them to be unhappy. 

…

Funny. 

Sometimes, I feel like I can see you. Mad at me for putting up this stupid act. 

“If that’s case…” I muttered from under my breath, as I placed to hands over the demon fox mask, “I’ll take care of them…Reika.” 

As I removed the mask, I sent a smile toward the picture I took of Reika a few years back, “Please continue to watch over us.” 

* * *

 

_End of the Childhood ARC_


	6. 6th Photo -Unforgotten Promises ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

“Hey, Shizuka!” A familiar voice called out to me, not only that…I was being abruptly awaken from my sleep, “Good morning!”

Sitting up from my bed, I yawned softly as I replied, “Good morning, dad…”

“Breakfast is ready down stairs, also…” He tossed something toward my direction. Upon catching the item into my hands, I found a small piece of salt caramel, “Your aunt from Chiba sent your favorite in the mail today.”

A small smile formed against my lips, “I’ll remember to call her later.”

My dad sent me a grin, “Well I better wake up your sister…otherwise she’ll ridicule me for waking her up last again.”

Watching my dad stalk away to my sister, I stretched a bit before getting ready for school. It’s already my first day at Kitagawa Middle School. I still can’t believe it…but the uniform consisting of a dark blue blazer, white dress shirt, checkered skirt, and finally a white ribbon was resting atop of the chair. Now if only this bobbed black hair of mines could be tamed by the likes of a brush…although it’s going to be pain once its past my shoulders. 

**_Vrrr!_ **

I blinked for a moment, reaching out for the cell phone sitting atop of my desk.

“A message?” As I opened the message, a sigh escaped my mouth, “From Nino…”

> **To Zuka-chan,**
> 
> **Hey Hey Hey! How long are you going to take getting ready?! I’m this close to ditching you and heading straight for school without you!**
> 
> **From,**
> 
> **Nino  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

After her name were a bunch of emoticons throwing tables. She’s still a bit of an airhead when it comes to school, however  Nino often clings to me in order to survive. Funny, outgoing, and also quite the talker when it comes to boys lately. Geez, you should’ve seen what happened when she found out that the narcissistic as well as the most popular straight out rejected her. Boy was she a total wreck…although Nino was able to make it up by slamming a dodge ball at the said boy’s face. It didn’t end well, but the scene was quite pleasing to watch.

“…I better get ready, before Nino throws a fit.”

* * *

_You're finally going to be in middle school, Shizuka!_

I could hear my mom's words of excitement brush through my ears as I stared at the mirror of my bathroom. It was early in the morning, however today's the day I start Kitagawa Middle School. The uniform for the girl's consisted of a dark blue blazer covering a white dress shirt and a checkered skirt of the colors stated before. The only thing that differentiates the years each student was by our ribbons for girls and neck ties for boys. The first years have a white ribbon/tie, grey for second years, and finally dark blue for the third years. 

I combed my hair making sure that it's neat and tied into a proper braid. My hair sure loves to ruin itself whenever it's not properly combed out. 

_Ahhh....why did you earn Yuuya's mess of locks?_

Mom often complained of how my hair resembled her's although it seems that I've inherited dad's bed head. 

Straightening the ribbon, Dad called from downstairs, "Hey, Shizuka, you better hurry before Nino starts running without you!"

"Okay!" I replied grabbing my school bag. Walking down the steps, I saw my sister munching away her toast while watching today's daily Oha-Asa.

"Goof Morfing!" Shiki mumbled, still chewing the toast. Shiki is now five years old. Her raven colored hair is now up to her shoulders.  

"Chew and swallow all your food, Shiki." My dad reminded the little primary school girl, who nodded in response. I grabbed my toast telling dad, "I'm going dad." 

"Mm," He muttered while sipping his carrot juice. Dad's never drank any caffeinated drinks as long as I've known, "Have a good day at school, dear."

* * *

"Nino-chan!" I greeted my best friend, pig tails have now changed into a single ponytail tied up with her usual black ribbon. We made up after our argument, since we both knew we can't be mad at the other. Although I sometimes feel that Nino is a little bit guilty of the fact that right after our fight...the news of my mom's death wasn't pleasant. 

It took a while to realize that the warm mom I knew passed away without even saying goodbye. 

"You look great in that uniform, Zuka-chan!" Nino grinned, "And not only that we're finally in middle school! You know what that means?!"

I shrugged my shoulders while walking beside her, "I'm not sure...?"

Nino glanced around for a few minutes making sure that we were at a good distance away from both of our houses. 

"Romance!" 

"Geh....why?" I practically gagged at Nino's announcement. She should know that both our dads won't allow any of it, plus mine already kind of threatened Nino's brother in case if he gets any ideas about dating Shiki or me. Let's just say it wasn't a good memory.

"Now's the time to act rebellious and youthful while we can, Zuka-chan!" She practically had her fist in the air, " **This is our time now!** "

I rolled my eyes. Nino has the tendency to go English whenever she's fired up.

"Anyway, are you planning to join any clubs or a committee" I gave her an unsure expression. I'm literally not sure of what kind of club I'd mind joining in, "Maybe the library committee?"

"Eh...how boring. Why don't you join a sports or a cultural club?" Nino suggested. 

Nino and I continued bickering about the different types of clubs there were listed in the school papers.

* * *

  _Meeting those two wasn't something I expected to happen._

_But making a promise...is like doing a pinky swear and swallowing a thousand needles the minute the promise was born._


	7. 7th Photo -Unforgotten Promises ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

It's only been halfway through the first day of school...and the first thing I see on the rooftop was none other than...another student.

Reading a book by the fenced edge, and then there's little ole me, the surprised first year holding her wrapped lunchbox absolutely confused of what to do now since there's no time to waste during lunch time. If you're wondering where Nino is as of now, well she's currently either joining or scouting information about the clubs on campus with a yakisoba bread as her lunch partner. 

"..." _T-There's someone at the rooftop?!_ I'm practically panicking as I clutched tightly onto the lunchbox.  _W-What should I do?!_

_There's three choices I could do right now:_

_A) Leave and find another area to eat as quietly as possible_

_B) Stay and eat at a good distance away from the other student_

_C) Apologize, leave, and eat at your desk_

_Option A sounds the best..._

I was going to leave the minute my hand landed on the knob, but the person's voice stopped me from doing so.

"You." I flinched, slowly turning around I found myself being stared at by the grey haired student. He had the male required uniform for Kitagawa Middle School, consisting of a grey blazer, white dress shirt, and black pants. Not only that...

_He has a dark-blue neck-tie...that means he's a third year...oh no...._

"What in the world are you doing here?" He sounded annoyed by my presence, but seriously that's a rude thing to say to anyone. 

"There was no room to eat..." I tried to explain for myself. 

_And a little bit suffocating to eat at the cafeteria...._

"Then...don't get in the way of my reading." He uttered before returning his attention back to the book.

_Did I just get his approval to eat here...?_

_I don't know but it's better than eating down the bustling amounts of unfamiliar students without Nino._

Taking a seat beside the third year, I thus opened my lunchbox ready to see what today's menu from dad.

Today's lunch menu is...potato salad, fresh cherries, fired chicken, and rice. Thank goodness, the chicken isn't too cold!

Though as I was going to take the delicious fried meat, a hand steals a piece of my food!

Glancing at the perpetrator chewing my food, I sent him a glare, "H-Hey!"

"Your fault for sitting here."  I pouted, and shifted my direction elsewhere to prevent him from taking anymore. 

_What a conceited third year!_

* * *

  **Later**

* * *

I told Nino that I wanted to read a book at the school library that afternoon.

“You’re such a book worm.” Nino would often say while rolling her eyes to me. I just shrugged, not minding the fact that Nino is implying that I should at least join a club.

“Why don’t you join the photography club or at least journalism,” Nino pointed out, “You’re pretty good at using cameras than I am, and the pictures you take are great.”

I shook my head in disagreeing to her statement, “Please, I’m not even as good as my dad. You and I both know that.”

“So…?” She returned a blank stare to me, before making her decision to check out the sports clubs first. That’s when I parted ways with my friend for the library. Not too many people were in the library, which was convenient. As I walked deeper into the endless amount of shelves, I spotted a book on photography. Though it was a bit too high…

_Just a bit more…!_

I thought, until another arm reached for the same book. Taking it before I could.

_Hey!_

I frowned, a little bit mad at the fact that the person took the book I was going to get away from me. Slightly turning my head, I blinked in surprise. Finding a guy taller than me holding the book. Grey eyes that barely showed emotion, and grey short hair. Not only that, he was wearing the tie for third years…though this person seems so impassive. _Wait...isn't this guy the same one I met earlier at lunch?!_

The student held the book toward my direction, and spoke in a monotone speech, “Here.”

I was a bit stunned by his action, I kind of thought he wanted the book himself. However, I guess he was helping me get it. “Thank you,” I thanked the person, “…er?”

Although it was kind of rude, on not knowing his name. _Despite being a food stealer...a conceited food stealer._

“And you are?” I decided to converse with the person, who introduced himself as, “Mayuzumi…Mayuzumi Chihiro.”

This was the second time I met Chihiro-senpai, the first being at the rooftop of the school. Every time I went to the library, he would always be in there or at least during lunchtime he'd be at the rooftop. Reading a variety of light novel books. Then there would be me, studying beside him. Curious of the books he’d often read. Three o'clock in the afternoon, by the section of books on photography during Mondays through Fridays…Chihiro-senpai would be there. At first, he seemed bothered by my presence due to the fact that I couldn’t reach any of the books I wanted. Chihiro-senpai would end up getting it for me to prevent the shelves from falling.

“You really need to get a step stool from the front of the library.” Chihiro-senpai reminded me, annoyed from getting all the books I needed.

“Sorry, Chihiro-senpai.” I often apologized for the inconvenience.  Thus he’d bonk the book he was reading on my forehead as revenge.

“Ouch.” I sent him a glare as he resumed his reading. Without noticing…behind the book, Chihiro-senpai was faintly smiling upon my reaction.


	8. 8th Photo -Unforgotten Promises ARC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all except my ocs.

"Chihiro-senpai!" I chirped holding my lunchbox in hand, "What are you reading this time?"

Lately, I've been spending a lot of my time with Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai during lunch. Despite being quiet, he often gives me time to talk to him about my day. 

"Another light novel." The third year muttered under his breath.

"Oh, what genre?" This is basically how most of our conversation goes, despite Chihiro-senpai constantly trying to bonk me whenever I do something that pisses him off. 

Yep, today is another ordinary day at school whenever I'm without Nino though. 

"And then the teacher made me go up-" However lately, I'm getting the feeling that he isn't ignoring what I say. Usually he'd say I'm ridiculous or give off an offensive comment about how naive I am. 

Though in about a few weeks we'll be entering Summer break, and then my meetings with Chihiro-senpai at school will end. Nino and the rest of her family will be leaving for America to visit her mom's side of the family for the summer. It's a common tradition for her to visit, so I didn't feel sad about her announcement since she'll return before the summer festival. Although, I'll probably be bored right after I finish my summer homework. What in the world am I going to be doing besides celebrating my 13th birthday? 

"Finally I-" As I continued my conversation about school with Chihiro-senpai, he suddenly interrupted my words, "Hey."

Stopping in the midst, I glanced over at the upperclassmen. He had his closed, and is currently staring at me directly in the eyes.

Er...this is actually one of the few times I literally faced him like this. Most of them were caused by my own failure to get a stool from the librarian.  

"Are you free on July 2nd?" 

I paled for a second. 

_Wait what....y-you're joking right now, right?_

"...." I'm practically blanching even more than usual. 

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Snapping out of my shock daze, I jumped in response, "Y-Yes?!" 

"Then, at 1500 in XX library. Bring a homemade lunch box for me." 

_What....._

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

Pointing at myself, I still held a confused expression,"Me?"

"Yes you." At this point Chihiro-senpai was already getting annoyed to the point of throwing a piece of paper at me. Catching the small page into my grasps, I open to find a set of numbers. Probably his cellphone number?

"Why?" I questioned the third year. 

"Compared to you, I'll be starting on high school entrance exams." That's right, the third years have to take entrance exams around autumn and winter...uh...isn't it summer break though?!

"Why are you starting this early?" 

"I'm studying early in order to get into Rakuzan." Rakuzan, an elite school in Kyoto with very high expectations for the students involved in their sports and academics. Though for someone who doesn't seem to involve himself in much discourages me in believing that he's taking the entrance exam for Rakuzan out of all the high schools. Heck even their school moto screams  excel at both studies and sports!

* * *

Later that day, I sent an email to Nino about this. A little bit confused of what I should do. 

The response I got made me groan in disgust. 

**To: photogirl2730@remail.com**

**There's only one answer to this, Zuka-chan....he's simply asking you out on a date (´∀｀)♡. Dear friend, you've finally started your life of romance! ☆( >ω・)**

**From: recorain42@remail.com**

I face-planted my head to the surface of my desk. I chose the wrong person to ask.

_Asking dad is out of the question, Shiki is going to tattle tale to dad, I already got a response from my best friend and realized that it's a horrible mistake._

_..._

_There's still Araki-san..._

_But, asking her is like sending Chihiro-senpai to his death sentence. If she finds out I'm dating guys this early...she's gonna ride her motorcycle and aim a sword right at his throat!_

I practically mumbled on my desk, "Sometimes...I wish I can ask mom for advice."

_But that will never happen._


End file.
